1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a document holder, more particularly to a document holder with a quick-release fastening device to facilitate opening of a lid relative to a document holding case.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional document holder is shown to include a casing consisting of first and second casing halves, and a zipper unit 100 which has first and second zipper halves fixed along the peripheral portions of the first and second casing halves and a runner movably fastened to the zipper halves for closing the first and second casing halves.
It takes time to move the runner of the zipper unit 100 along the peripheral portions of the first and second casing halves in order to close and open the casing. In addition, jamming of the zipper unit relative to the documents disposed in the casing may lead to ruin of the conventional document holder.
Therefore, the object of this invention is to provide a document holder with a quick-release fastening device to overcome the above-stated drawbacks.
Accordingly, a document holder of the present invention includes a casing, a lid, and a quick-release device. The casing has left and right walls that define therebetween a document chamber, and an opening via which access into the document chamber is possible. The lid is connected to one of the left and right walls and is turnable relative to the casing to a closed position for covering the opening of the casing. The quick-release device includes a strap engaging member, a non-elastic strap, a stop member, and an elastic strap. The strap engaging member has a plate fixed on the lid to define a strap engagement space therebetween. The plate has a distal free end spaced apart from the lid to define therebetween an entrance via which access into the strap engagement space is possible. The non-elastic strap has a fixing section fixed to one of the strap engaging member and the lid, a pulling section opposite to said fixing section and exposed from the strap engaging member and the casing and the lid, and a middle section which extends between the fixing and pulling sections and which spans the distal free end of the strap engaging member. The pulling section is operable to move the middle section. The stop member prevents movement of the pulling section of the non-elastic strap into the strap engagement space. The elastic strap is mounted on the casing and is elastically stretchable to move the lid to the closed position, in which, the elastic strap passes through the entrance of the strap engaging member and pulls the middle section of the non-elastic strap into the strap engagement space such that the middle section defines an inverted U-shaped portion that straddles over a portion of the elastic strap in the strap engagement space and a U-shaped portion that inversely straddles over the distal free end of the strap engaging member, thereby pulling the lid against the casing.
A manually pull of the pulling section results in movement of the inverted U-shaped portion, which in turn, results in movement of the elastic strap from the closed position toward the entrance so that the elastic strap is disengaged from the middle section of the non-elastic strap immediately after passing through the distal free end of the strap engaging member, thereby permitting opening of the lid relative to the casing.